Understanding the structure and properties of geological formations can reduce the cost of drilling wells for oil and gas exploration. Measurements made in a borehole (i.e., down hole measurements) are typically performed to attain this understanding, to identify the composition and distribution of material that surrounds the measurement device down hole. To obtain such measurements, a variety of sensors and mounting configurations are used.
For example, Logging While Drilling/Measurement While Drilling (LWD/MWD) electromagnetic (EM) logging tools can be used as a mounting platform for down hole sensors, including transmitters and receivers (e.g., transmitting and receiving antennas, respectively). During drilling operations, when the transmitters and receivers are separately installed in different bottom hole assembly (BHA) sections (e.g., a mandrel, a drill bit section, etc.), sometimes the rotational speeds of different sections differ from each other, due to the effects of various coupling mechanisms. When this occurs, the signals between transmitters and receivers may become unsynchronized, resulting in reduced measurement accuracy.